


Just Open Your Eyes

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean wanted to kiss Cas, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Open Your Eyes

"So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise, and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"  

Cas stared at him, brow furrowed and looked completely confused.  Dean was about to roll his eyes at Cas not getting the reference (again), but then he stopped.  Suddenly he remembered what had happened right before Thelma and Louise had sailed off of that cliff, and wow okay he was not - nope, okay he was definitely thinking about that.  Without permission, his mind registered how soft Cas' lips looked; he wondered what noise Cas would make if Dean sucked at his lower lip.  

He swallowed as he returned Cas' gaze.  Dean ruthlessly stomped down on that train of thought; he had no idea where that had come from, and he shook his head as he walked around Cas, putting it out of his mind.

 

******

 

Dean blinked as the world shifted around him.  The moment before, he had been looking at the devil himself wearing his brother's body like a suit, with the corpse of his future self in the background.  

The first thing he saw when he got his bearings were a pair of blue eyes.  Dean had instantly felt the tension seep out of his body.  "Pretty nice timing, Cas." he breathed.  

Dean felt his stomach twist as the corners of Cas' mouth tipped upwards. "We had an appointment."

It hit Dean like a goddamn freight train the difference between this Cas and the human from the future.  The Cas from the future was a bitter and brittle mess; completely unrecognizable from the angel who stood in front of him.  The one who had rescued him from hell, his _friend_.  So much emotion was building up in Dean; he ached to touch his mouth to the slight curve of Castiel's lips.  

Instead, he reached out his hand and grasped Cas' shoulder, and looked him right in the eyes. 

"Don't ever change."

 

******

 

All that Dean could see was Castiel's abandoned trenchcoat in the water.  He didn't want to believe he was gone; after all of the shit they had gone through together, this was how it ended.  He forced frozen limbs to move, reached forward and rescued the coat from the river.  The fabric soaked his fingertips, and he gripped the material as he attempted to swallow down the lump in his throat.  "Okay," Dean said gruffly, and tried to fight the moisture in his eyes.  "So he's gone."

He heard Bobby saying something, but it was all background noise.  Dean folded the dripping wet trenchcoat; god, he wished this was all some kind of nightmare.  He wished he had one more chance to change things; maybe if he would have just told Cas how he felt, if he would have just given in and kissed him - 

Dean felt his lower lip tremble as he fought the rush of tears that flooded to his eyes.  "Dumb son of a bitch." he said, and his voice _shook_.

 

******

 

Cas walked out of the bathroom cleaned up - every trace of purgatory gone, and Dean was slammed with the urge to put his hands on him.  Which was ridiculous, and wasn't the time at _all_ (if there was ever a good time to think dirty thoughts about an angel), but Dean couldn't help it.  Things had been so awful for so long, first in the terror that was purgatory and then with the guilt of leaving Castiel behind.  With him back it was almost like having things back to normal, and normal for Dean was wanting to fist his hands in that stupid trenchcoat and _tug_.  

"Better?" Cas inquired, and spread his arms; Dean gulped, and tried not to let his eyes linger.  Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught a smirk from Sam that clearly said he wasn't doing very well in attempting not to ogle.  Dean felt his mouth hanging open, but could not help himself from turning to Cas and giving him a stunned nod.

 

******

 

Dean watched as Cas waved to him and walked away.  He hadn't been lying when he had said that he was proud of him, but as Cas unlocked the front door of the Gas-N-Sip, he let himself wish that he could take him away from that place.  When he told Cas that he couldn't stay at the bunker, it had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.  Dean was sure that there must be some sort of sick irony in the universe, because every time they manage to find each other, something rips them apart.  

He sat in the front seat of the impala, and for a moment, Dean let himself think about what would happen if he were to get out of the car, walk through the front doors of the gas station and press his lips to Castiel's; just as he had been craving to do for so long.  Dean shook his head, staring at the steering wheel.  Nothing would change; Dean would still have the angel inhabiting his brother's broken body to worry about, and Castiel wouldn't be able to return to the bunker.

He took one last look at the ex-angel through the window before starting the car.  Next time, Dean promised himself as he drove down the road.  Next time, he would tell Castiel.

 

******

 

The angel looked at him with a mixture of horror and revulsion.  "This is not you, Dean." he growled out, shock evident in his eyes and his tone.  

Dean watched him, watched his movements.  He could see that the stolen grace the angel had filled himself with was wearing thin and burning him out; more than half gone certainly, yet still Castiel stood as strong as he could.  Dean met his eyes.

"I need you, Cas." he pleaded. "Please help me."

Castiel walked closer, closer still.

Dean had to get rid of the skeptical look, had to get him to stop looking at him like Dean was to be distrusted.  He took a step forward, toe to toe with the angel, and grabbed a handful of Castiel's collar.  "Help me, Cas." Dean whispered desperately, as he dipped his head to press their lips together; he pulled back just enough to breath out the word, "Please." 

Castiel let out a soft noise, and Dean kissed him again, harder than the first.  His hand came up to rest against Castiel's neck; Dean traced the angel's lips with his tongue, and smiled as hands clutched his hips.  

Dean pulled away from his lips quickly; fast enough that when he plunged the angel blade into Castiel's chest, the angel's eyes were still unfocused.

As Castiel started glowing from the grace leaving his body, Dean let his eyes flick to black.  A grin sat on his face as he watched Cas collapse to the floor, broken wing marks burned into the floor beside him.

Dean chuckled to himself as he headed toward the door, and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my post [here](http://mayangelsfall.tumblr.com/post/94886605696/just-imagine-dean-kissing-cas-for-the-first-time).


End file.
